Per se known is a control apparatus that is applied to a hybrid vehicle including an internal combustion engine that can change over to a lean combustion mode and to a stoichiometric combustion mode and that incorporates an EGR device through which exhaust is circulated, a first motor-generator, and a second motor generator, and that, during execution of an EV mode in which combustion in the internal combustion engine is stopped and the vehicle travels by using the second motor-generator as a source of propulsion power, suppresses decrease of the temperature of an exhaust purification catalyst in the exhaust passage by circulating exhaust through the EGR device while motoring the internal combustion engine with the first motor-generator (refer to Patent Document #1). Apart from the above, Patent Documents #2 through #4 in the Citation List below may be considered to be relevant to the present invention.